Exeunt Omnes
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: É como se você pudesse ouvir seu coração quebrar. / Resposta ao torneio “Spirits of Nature” / Misa's Centric Fic / Spirit of Rain / Insanidade / Betada por Hell's Angel


**Exeunt Omnes**

**X**

Misa: Quem está aí?

(_Um palco vazio. Restos de um cenário barato se espalham aqui e ali. Uma cadeira, com um vestido de época jogado sobre o espaldar; um tapete dobrado. Do urdimento, na esquerda, pende uma corda. No canto, diametralmente oposto, há uma penteadeira. A luz é azul clara e não muda ao longo da peça._)

(_Na penteadeira, Misa Amane está sentada. Veste um jeans e uma camiseta preta. Seu cabelo está completamente amarrado no topo da cabeça, num coque apertado. Ela está se maquiando, e há algo em seus gestos que lembra o voar entrecortado de uma mariposa._)

Misa: _(Vira-se de repente para a platéia, mas não fala com ninguém em particular_.) Mais rímel? Mais sombra, talvez. _(Ela pára de repente. Depois, ri.)_ Com quem estou falando? A platéia está vazia... _(Ela para novamente. Vira-se para o espelho. Sua voz parece frágil e distante.)_ Se bem que parece que ela sempre está vazia, ultimamente.

(_Ela estremece e solta o rímel. Teme a platéia vazia, mas teme mais ainda o silêncio, então, após uma curta pausa em que ela remexe pela sua maquiagem, prossegue._)

Misa: _(Mais uma vez, para ninguém em particular. Ela gesticula muito com as mãos e mexe muito as sobrancelhas enquanto fala. Sua voz é estridente e irritante. Todos sinais da atriz barata e decadente que é._) Acho que é maquiagem o bastante. Tem que poder escorrer com as minhas lágrimas e ficar ligeiramente borrada, mas não pode parecer vulgar.

(_Ela levanta e começa a falar tudo muito rápido. Durante esse discurso, ela sobe numa cadeira e mexe continuamente na corda do outro lado do palco._)

Misa: Eles vão olhar o meu rosto e vão dizer 'pobrezinha!'. Tudo vai estar lá, na maquiagem, na luz azul pálido. Só por estarem ali, de moldura do meu corpo morto, vão dizer tudo que eu não pude. Vão dizer o quanto doeu. E as pessoas vão olhar e dizer 'pobrezinha!'.

(_Ela pára e desce da cadeira. Há, agora, o nó de uma forca na corda._)

Misa: _(Há qualquer coisa de demência em seu olhar.)_ E Raito vai olhar e dizer 'pobrezinha!'

(_Ela pára. Depois, enterra o resto nas mãos. Quando o levanta, toda a maquiagem dos olhos foi puxada para baixo._)

Misa: Mas com quem estou falando? Eu devia ser posta numa **camisa de força**. _(De repente, ela percebe algo, corre para a penteadeira e se olha no espelho.)_ Sim... assim é perfeito. _(Ela sorri.)_ Dor, desespero, tudo isso só na maquiagem. Afinal, o meu papel é mudo...

(_Lança um olhar melancólico para a forca._)

Misa: Agora, só algumas lágrimas. Já sei! _(Bate palmas como uma criança._) Vou pensar na coisa mais triste que já me aconteceu! É o que eu sempre faço se preciso chorar em cena.

(_Misa se concentra. Seus olhos se desfocam lentamente enquanto sua mente é transportada para distantes dias de verão. Ela se vira para a penteadeira antes de começar a falar._)

Misa: Não sei dizer se ele me amou. _(Pausa._) Mas eu o amei, e ainda o amo, acima de tudo. Talvez ele tenha apenas sentido o meu amor e refletido-o, como a lua reflete a calorosa luz do sol. Mas o sol é uma estrela... _(Ela sorri. Seu sorriso é carregado de dor, com uma ponta de ironia quase imperceptível. Ela também sabe que sua vida tem um roteiro ainda melhor do que qualquer peça que ela já representou_.) Agora que eu não sou mais uma estrela, ele simplesmente parou de refletir.

(_Ela se perde em sua própria história. Talvez esse seja o único resquício da atriz que ela já foi: sua absoluta paixão por contar histórias._)

Misa: 'Bom dia', foi isso que ele me disse primeiro. 'Bom dia'. E o céu estava **branco** como ele costumava ficar em Londres, o tipo de céu sob o qual você acha que _nada_ de especial pode acontecer. Mas aconteceu. Num dia tão sem graça, eu encontrei Raito pela primeira vez.

(_Misa se move repentinamente como uma hiperativa. Gesticula muito, mexe as sobrancelhas excessivamente, sorri como se sua vida dependesse disso. Como se o carrasco se aproximasse com o machado e ela tentasse lhe fornecer um sorriso, por cordialidade. Porque ela sabe que seu sorriso é bonito._)

Misa: E agora eu vejo os olhos dele e não enxergo nada. E nos olhos da platéia, quando há platéia, também não há nada. Não me vejo refletida. Não vejo o dono dos olhos.

(_Baixa as mãos lentamente._)

Misa: Não vejo nada.

(_Este é o momento que pediria uma trilha sonora com sons distorcidos de insanidade, uma luz que baixasse e só permitisse ver a sua silhueta. Mas nada disso acontece. Ela está sozinha no teatro, ninguém está lá para tornar a sua dor mais bela. Em vez disso, na crueza dos movimentos como eles são sem enfeites, ela fica parada diante da luz, com sua maquiagem forte demais, com seu corpo perfeito demais e seus gestos bruscos demais. Ela respira e de repente este som parece mais alto do que antes._)

(_É como se você pudesse ouvir seu coração quebrar._)

(_E de repente, escorre uma lágrima pela sua bochecha. Misa, incrédula, levanta a mão para tocá-la e pára no meio do caminho, percebendo que isso arruinaria seu plano. O trajeto retilíneo e imperfeito da lágrima deve ser mantido intacto._)

Misa: _(A Misa rasa está de volta. Nem uma sombra da profundidade que surgiu nela, como se a última cena não tivesse acontecido senão num sonho._) Consegui! _Corre para a penteadeira._ Está perfeito. Perfeito! A dramática última lágrima correndo pela minha bochecha, sem que eu tivesse sequer forças para limpá-la. 'Uma **injustiça**!', eles vão dizer, quando virem, 'Uma injustiça!'.

(_Numa exemplo de frieza até então desconhecida, Misa guarda cuidadosamente a maquiagem de volta em sua bolsa, como se fosse precisar dela mais tarde. Como se houvesse um mais tarde, pra ela._)

Misa: O último agradecimento! O _grand-finale_! (_Corre para o vestido de época jogado sobre o espaldar e o apresenta para sua platéia imaginária antes de vesti-lo._) Se você não pode viver como uma princesa, ao menos termine como uma. _(Ri da própria piada._)

(_Então, numa sátira das canções de funeral, ela ergue a saia coberta de rendas e canta a canção nupcial, como se a vida fosse começar nesse momento. E sobe na cadeira._)

(_Ajusta a corda ao redor do pescoço, devagar, o sorriso de quem sempre dependeu da bondade de estranhos ainda brincando em seus lábios enquanto a canção atinge seu ápice. A solidão de sua canção solitária e deslocada._)

Misa: Muito obrigada pela presença de todos!

(_Então, ela ri, infantil, demente._)

(_E dá um pontapé na cadeira._)

(_Cai o pano_.)

**X**

**Urdimento é o 'teto' do teatro, onde ficam pendurados cordas, holdanas e alguns refletores.**

**Exeunt Omnes é o termo shakespeariano da última rubrica, o atual 'cai o pano'. Significa 'Saem todos'.**

**Quem está aí é a primeira fala de Hamlet.**

**X**

**A/N: Hello-ellow!**

**Er—bom, vou tentar dizer alguma coisa. Essa fic é a resposta ao desafio 'Spirits of Nature', que a minha sobrinha Anne e a Hiei-and-shino estão fazendo. Eu peguei o tema 'insanidade': as palavras em negrito são as obrigatórias.**

**A minha idéia era fazer algo totalmente diferente.**_** Totalmente**_** diferente.**

**Uma coisa que eu nunca me esqueço é que, uma vez, a Kisamadesu comentou no fórum Mundo dos Fics que não gostava quando as fics tinham a fala no formato "Fulano: Blablabá", porque era um texto em **_**prosa**_**, e não dramático. Na verdade, na minha opinião, o problema não era nem esse: era que se misturava a prosa e a dramaturgia como se fosse normal.**

**Eu fiquei muito tempo pensando nisso. Tipo, **_**muito**_** tempo. Fics em forma de texto dramático. Eu simplesmente precisava fazer uma.**

**Na verdade, a proposta original era essa, mas eu decidi acrescentar mais um detalhe: as rubricas seriam nonsense. Se vocês as lerem com atenção, verão que elas não constituem o conjunto de ações da atriz. A maior parte delas sequer pode ser transposta para o palco. Era como aquela mistura original de prosa e dramaturgia, mas **_**ao contrário**_**.**

**E ela precisava ser metalinguística. Um texto dramático sobre teatro. Juntei tudo isso com a idéia da atriz que ensaia a própria morte como seu último e maior papel e **_**voilà**_**, eis meu lindo Frankenstein.**

**Não sei se ficou bom. Espero que sim, mas não sei. Isso foi tão totalmente experimental que duvido que tenha ficado tão bom quando poderia: talvez eu retome essa idéia posteriormente.**

**Mas, enfim, hm... É isso. O que eu quis dizer com essa author's note gigante que eu acho que ninguém quer ler é... o que acharam? Como o texto é estritamente experimental, estou aberta a sugestões!**

**Kisskiss!**


End file.
